


Bloodwine

by MetalMistress



Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [22]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Adult Cuphead (Cuphead), Adult Mugman (Cuphead), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Loves Her Readers, Author loves this fandom and shall die with this fandom, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Background Relationships, Bendy is a damn good husband, Blindfolds, Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Comfort/Angst, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship goals, Friendship/Love, Good Guy Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Handcuffs, Happy Pregnancy, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Humor, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Love, Loving Marriage, Mafia Boss, Mafia Boss Bendy, Mafia/Mob, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mobs, OTP Feels, Please dont let it die though, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant, Pregnant Sex, Reader-Insert, Relationship Goals, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, So Married, Some Humor, Submissive Bendy, Supportive Bendy, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Vibrators, feels feels feels, femdom reader, friendships, houses, love love love, mafia, male sub, mob boss bendy, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: "What was he wearing?" You ask, hoping to narrow it down."Green trench coat. He's got a silver wedding ring on." Gordon replies with a befuddled expression. Why would that matter to you? You hadn't seen him as far as he knew....But you had.You resist the urge to glance at a nearby table where a lone human being is sitting, anxiously bouncing his leg up and down as he runs his fingers through his hair. A silver wedding band sits on his ring finger, partially hidden underneath the long sleeves of his coat. The ring glints under the restaurant's intense lights as he moves, which is what initially attracts your attention to him. The guy is looking right at you, so you don't dare look at him in fear of provoking him. Even worse for you? He's the only guy in the entire restaurant that fits the description, so you know it's him.AND HE'S FUCKING STARING AT YOU.
Relationships: Baroness von Bon Bon/Cuphead, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) & Original Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) & Reader, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Female Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader, Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Character(s), Cala Maria/Mugman
Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671127
Comments: 53
Kudos: 38





	Bloodwine

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! How are you guys doing?!  
> Sorry this one took me a couple days to get out! There was a lot I wanted to include and I've been busy trying not to throw up for the past 5 days. I hope you guys like it, though! I worked on it while I was sick when I wasn't clinging to the toilet. 
> 
> Not many warnings but there are a few things you should be cautious about.  
> -Talk of murder charges.  
> -Pregnancy  
> -Pregnancy Talk  
> -Pregnant Sex  
> -Pregnancy kink  
> -Body appreciation  
> -Smut, obviously.  
> -BDSM elements. Blindfold, handcuffs, overstimulation, delicious stuff like that.  
> -Hehehe. HEHEHEHEHEHEHE. MUAHAHAHAHAHA.  
> -That is all.  
> -There's literally nothing else I can think of.
> 
> Can't think-thonk of anything else. Anyway, enjoy the fanfic!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49961838142/in/dateposted/)

( _Banner Created By Me._ )  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists._ )

_“The purpose of literature is to turn blood into ink.”_  
** -T.S. Eliot **

* * *

_Sunrise._

Another day in the city that never sleeps, that's what sunrise means for New York folk. It's a pound to the 'reset' button on the 24 hour clock of life for most folk, but for you and Bendy it means coffee and paperwork on this particular morning. It's not early by normal folk means by the time the two of you are awake, but by insomniac terms it's definitely early. 10, maybe 11 o'clock. It's almost lunchtime, for most folk. Not you, and Bendy though. Since you're now **6** \-- **almost 7** \-- **months pregnant** , you and Bendy have started to slow down on opening up the club as often. As much as you want to pretend everything is normal and continue to work, it's getting harder now that you're steadily getting closer to your due date. Benjamin, _or Benji as you and your husband have taken to calling him,_ grows larger everyday, and that has definitely caused you to slow down. This means instead of serving drinks, you and your husband have been serving orders to your spies all across New York City. 

Today is another one of those days.

The apartment is quiet. Bendy is the first to wake up, and he has this thing about not being able to move too far from you when you're asleep, so he lounges in bed and cuddles with you until you wake up on your own. Neither of you say anything out loud-- your morning conversations are all gentle kisses, sleepy yawns and drowsy blinks. Only when the both of you are actually 'awake' do you say 'good morning' to each other. Bendy likes it that way. There's something poetic about his first actions of the day to you being a kiss, his first actions being an embrace. Sure, spouses say 'good morning' to each other but _how many cuddle until the other one is awake?_ Not many, as far as Bendy is aware. See, that's why Bendy loves lazy morning like this. It gives him a chance to spend some time with you up close, to really appreciate your presence. He gets to admire you and run his fingers through your tangled hair as you sleep, carefully trying to avoid getting them caught in any snags while he admires your beautiful face.

It's perfect to him.

Then your eyes flutter open, revealing two brilliantly colored pie-cut orbs. He smiles at the sight of them, huffing out a gentle breath that he hadn't been aware he was holding before steadily reaching up to stroke some stray strands of hair out of your face. Your eyes zip around a bit, and you blink a few times before you realize where you are and what's going on. Your eyes focus on his, and then you smile, humming in acknowledgment. Neither of you speak, you just lay there and enjoy the silent moment. That's how you know you're in love with someone-- when you can just relax and enjoy each other's presence with out having to fill the quiet air with senseless words. When you can do that, you know you've won.

Bendy doesn't care about morning breath. Sometimes you do, but your breath isn't bad this morning and neither is his. So when he goes for a kiss, you don't deny him. You let him press his lips against your own, smiling when he moves his lips slowly and cautiously like a butterfly trying to gently land on a loose flower petal, trying to be careful so that it does not break under it's weight. Your arm slips out from underneath the sheets, the quick change in temperature causing goosebumps to raise on your arm. You use that same arm to partially wrap around his torso and pull him closer, chuckling when you feel every inch of his body eagerly greet your own. The kiss is amazing-- it's loving, it's gentle, it's sweet, it's everything a woman could want.

Better than a cup of coffee, as Bendy likes to say.

When you part, both your eyes and his flutter open, and you greet each other with white, pearly smiles. He lightly boops you on the nose with a single finger, causing you to scoff in playful annoyance. The both of you giggle before moving to snuggle one another. Bendy's hand finds your cheek, where it rests and caresses your skin in only a way that a true love knows how. He smiles brightly and pecks you on the lips before diving under the sheets. You snicker, already knowing what he's doing because he does it _every morning without fail._ He carefully rolls you onto your back and spreads your legs so he can settle his weight between them. Then, he cranes his head down and presses light kisses to your stomach, murmuring soft, whispered greetings to his son through the barrier of your skin. Benjamin appears to be wide awake, because he reacts to his fathers voice and excitedly kicks the walls of your stomach, causing the both of you to laugh breathlessly.

It's a touching moment.

Bendy then surfaces from the sea of blankets and rests his chin between your breasts before happily sighing as he curls himself around you.

"Good morning, Mama Bat." Bendy finally murmurs to you.

"Good morning, Papa Bendy." You reply. The both of you giggle before lightly smooching each other, sighing happily as you cuddle together for a few more minutes.

"Did you want 'ta get up?" Bendy asks sleepily after a couple of silent moments of cuddling. "I'll get started on today's paperwork, while you make coffee if you want."

"Sounds like a fair trade to me." You gigglesnort. "C'mon, let's get ready for the day."

"Alright. You're da boss, babe!!" Bendy declares.

After climbing out of bed and taking a quick shower, you and Bendy dry off and get dressed for the day. You have some errands you need to run later, so you do your makeup while Bendy lazily lounges on the bed and watches you and chats to you about little things, giggling at something silly you say occassionally. Then the both of you mosey on over to the kitchen, where the both of you officially start your day. You make a cup of coffee for your husband because even now he STILL can't make it like you do, while he, on the other hand, starts doing paperwork. It looks like some lost ones left more on the counter today, so it must be semi-urgent or of importance. As you're waiting for his coffee to finish filtering, you hear him huff and glance over to see him reading a one of the papers with narrowed, focused eyes and a crooked frown. He isn't angry, he's just fully awake yet and is struggling to get his brain working like it needs to be. 

"Coffee will be done soon, babe." You murmur soft and sweet, which coaxes his attention away from the paper and towards you. He smiles softly and nods, before thanking you in a deep, drowsy tone that makes you shiver. You've always loved the way his morning voice scratches at the rarely touched part of your soul. That seems to be something only he has ever been able to do. No one else has ever affected you in such a way. It's wonderful.

You go back to making coffee, as he tries to make sense of this paper. He has to re-read a couple lines and rub his eyes a lot, but he does eventually get it.

"Hugo's son has been found." He murmurs sleepily. "Our spies caught him and chased him until he was cornered by police, where he was arrested and charged with murder. Fred Huxley sends his appreciation in da form of a large sack of cash.... Jeez, dat's a lot of money for one hit."

"We could use it to supply the spies with better living quarters. I imagine a lot of them feel like they're back in the studio, down in the undercity."

"Probably! Jeez, I hadn't thought'a dat! Those poor folk down there! What kinda fuckery am I running? I'm such a-- you're brilliant, toots. Thanks." He gigglesnorts. "I'll do dat right away. I'll add some of my own funds to it so dat they are _more_ 'den comfortable down there. If they want Gucci, I'll fuckin' get em Gucci. Jesus, I'm a class-act, grade-A **_idiot_** for not doing dat sooner!"

"It's alright baby. They're loyal to a fault, and you know they love you because of all you've already done for them. If they had complaints, they'd have told you. I just think it would be good to make them comfortable." You chuckle as you begin to pour his coffee. "You're coffee is done, by the way."

"Mmmm, thaaaaank you." He giggles as you wobble over and hand it to him. Then with one hand on your baby bump, you sit down beside him and scoot your chair closer to him. He smiles at your efforts and uses his strong tail to wrap around one of the legs and drag the chair closer as if you weight nothing-- when you're as strong as Bendy is, you probably do. Once you're close, he wraps his tail around you and the baby bump as an extra line of security. He takes a large swig of his coffee and sighs contentedly. Shaking his head in amusement, he smirks and says; "I dunno how you manage to do it perfectly every single time. Must be made of magic." 

You just giggle and bashfully smile. Bendy winks at you before going back to go through more paperwork. He quirks an eyebrow at one paper in particular and lets out a low, unamused sounding hum. "Caeser is pissed, too. He tried takin' down a warehouse. Not one connected 'ta me, but he kept screamin' dat he was gonna get me. Think 'dat brain tumor of his is gettin' 'ta him, finally." He scoffs.

"Did he find out Sylvia is dead?"

"Oh he already knows dat, toots. Dat's not why he's pissed off." Bendy humorlessly snorts. "You were _right on da money_ when you said he wouldn't give a _shit_ about her death. She wasn't much of an intel supplier, nor did she have any valuable information when it comes 'ta you or I. She probably oversold herself, made it seem like she could get whatever he wanted, and probably got cut off from his drug supply when he figured out she was all talk. Dat's why I'm guessin' she stormed da club dat one evenin'. She snorted or smoked da last of her stash, came here, and tried 'ta get information while 'defending her honor' as an excuse. No, Caeser is pissed because of dat boat incident way back when. Apparently he _just_ found out dat none of his customers got their servants. Hehehehehe!"

You snort and shake your head before furrowing your eyebrows together in confusion. Something is ringing. You look at the counter top and find that your husband's phone is ringing. You can't see the name on it from the angle you're sitting at, but you tap his shoulder and point to his phone just in case it's important. He looks at his phone, squeaking out a soft mutter of 'oh!' before reaching for it. He accepts the call, puts it on speaker, and says; _"Helllooo?"_

Bendy pushes a button that activates the camera feature on his fancy phone, and an image of Mugman pops up on the screen. You suppose Mugman can see Bendy in return, because he smiles and waves back before shouting excitedly; "Hey Bendy! How are you? How is Batty? The baby okay?"

Bendy chuckles and shakes his head in amusement before responding; "I"m good, man. Yes, Batty is fine, and so is Benjamin. How are you? What's going on? Usually you don't call me outta da blue-- dats usually Cuphead's job." He snickers with squinted eyes as he smiles. 

Mugman leans back onto a tan leather couch, adjusts his black shirt, and then throws his arm across the top of the couch as he laughs heartily, before nodding in agreement with your husband. "Yeah, I know. I swear I have good intentions, unlike my brother does usually. I just wanted to know if you're busy today."

"Nahh, man. I'm not busy. Just filling out some, uh... _paperwork."_ Bendy chuckles darkly. "What's up?"

Mugman smiles brightly and with a nod of his head, begins to explain; "Well, the girls left for the day. They're having a **_girl day_** , and are going to be gone all morning and afternoon. I'm doing fine, but uh... _Cuphead isn't taking it so well_." He giggles playfully as he smiles at something off screen. There's a loud CRASH, followed by a loud, agonized whine that can only be the red brother himself. Bendy chuckles in amusement-- he had never thought Cuphead would be the one to get so worked up over a woman, but here we are!

"Sounds like he's tryin' 'ta pass a giant kidney stone through his dick. You alright, tea cup?" He snickers, only to start cackling when Cuphead cries out angrily; 'FORK YOU, YOU SON OF A DISH!'

Mugman laughs at his brother and shakes his head while smirking-- that smirk makes you wonder if he's got a dark side, actually. He seems to be taking pleasure in his brother's misery... though, most younger siblings do, so it makes sense. Cuphead might be shorter than Mugman, but he's older-- something he heavily emphasizes whenever the slight height difference between the two of them is brought up in conversation. Cuphead isn't short, but when your best friend is 6 ft 3 inches tall, you're bound to get a little anxious about your own height. 

Mugman's eyes flicker away from what you're assuming is his brother off screen and back to Bendy. "Right!? Well, I was wondering if you'd be willing to babysit my brother and I. Like I said, I'm doing fine... _but my brother is being a bit of a bitch."_ He gigglesnorts, flinching when Cuphead's hand flies into view to smack him upside the back of the head. Mugman giggles and defends himself by shoving his brother away, rustling the camera around in the process. _"Bro! They haven't even been gone 10 minutes and you're miserable!"_ giggles Mugman.

"I WANT MY WOMANNNN!" Cuphead whines like he just got his heart ripped out of his chest. He flops beside his brother on the couch, judging by the way Mugman's head moves to look beside him. Cuphead continues to whine; "The girls are having a GIIIIIIRL DAYYYY. **NO BOYS ALLOWED** , THEY SAID. Fuck man, I just want my _ladyyyyyy. GIMME MY WOMANNN!"_ Cuphead whines dramatically, making you, Bendy, and Mugman snicker like a bunch of schoolchildren. He's probably throwing a hissy fit too, flinging his arms and legs everywhere like an overgrown child. Mugman slyly pans the camera over to his brother, giving you and Bendy a peek of his brother. Cuphead is shirtless and is running around in red shorts. His grey skin is on full display as he huffs irritably while staring at the ceiling. 

Mugman turns the camera away at the last minute, just in time to keep Cuphead from figuring out that his hissy fit was partially witnessed by you and Bendy. Mugman smirks at Bendy and says "See what I mean?"

"Yeah. Yeah I see what you mean. Well, Batty and I gotta head out dat way anyway. I don't think she'd mind taking you with us." He asks, looking off screen to where you're seated. You smile and nod, silently giving your permission. You'd do anything for those knuckleheads, and they've become your best friends too, so why not? Bendy winks and sticks his tongue out at you, before looking back at Mugman, only to chuckle when Cuphead steals the phone from his brother and begins to talk into it. You frown at your view of him from you're spot off camera. Even through cameras and phones you can see people's auras, so when Cuphead's aura looks less than colorful it makes you worried. Poor guy, he must _really_ miss Bon Bon. Hopefully you can put it back into alignment when you all meet up later.

"Is your wife coming? I miss being bullied by Bon Bon, and Batty is next best person to replicate it." Cuphead says with a tilt of his head and a soft smile. "Man, Batty is the best. You got hella lucky with her!!"

"Did I now?" Bendy chuckles, wondering just where Cuphead is going to lead this conversation to. Cuphead smirks and nods his head before going on to explain;

"Yeah! Don't get me wrong, I love Bon Bon and will follow her to the end of my days! But uh... even Bon Bon admitted to me that she thinks Batty is hot. Like.. _hot hot."_ Cuphead purrs, which makes you have to try _really hard_ not to laugh because he has NO IDEA you're right there.

"Oh, really?" Bendy snickers as he realizes Cuphead doesn't know you're sitting right beside him. _Ohhhh shit this was going to be fun!_

"Yeah. Batty is _verrryyy_ sexy, we both agree! So you can't get mad at me for it! I was just agreeing with my girl! And it's not my fault anyway, your wife was declared a sex icon by the magazines!!" Cuphead snickers as he points at the screen. "Besides, you know I wouldn't try anything. I love Bon too much. You can't get mad!"

Your husband shakes his head and covers his face with his hand as he tries not to lose his shit. "Oh, I'm not mad! Not at _all!_ Hahahaha!"

Cuphead starts to realize he's laughing _a little too hard,_ and outright panics when you lean over into view. Your husband cackles at Cuphead's wide-eyed expression and slack jaw as you lasciviously smirk and purr out; _"Why thank you, Cuphead! Please be sure to tell Bon Bon I think she's quite sexy as well."_

Cuphead immediately blushes and squeals, panics, and pegs the phone at his brother before zooming off across the house to hide, while you and Bendy lose your shit and begin to cackle loudly. When Mugman looks at the phone and sees you leaning against Bendy-- laughing so hard that you're _crying,_ no less-- he quickly puts together what really happened and begins to cackle. Cuphead frantically screams some nonsense about how he's so very sorry to you from across the house, saying he didn't mean to offend you. Mugman tries to tell his brother that you're cool, but he's laughing too hard and can't get the words out. Mugman turns the camera around so you and Bendy have a clear view of the doorway, where Cuphead is presumably hiding.

"Cup! Cup, it's FINE!" laughs out Bendy, who tries to calm Cuphead down.

"Is it, though?!" squeals Cuphead in a high pitched voice as he partially pops out from behind the doorway, like a ground hog popping out of it's hole. You snort loudly, and have to lean away so you don't ruin your husband's attempts to calm him down. Bendy chuckles under his breath as you continue to lose your shit off to the side, trying to keep yourself muffled. Honestly, you hadn't intended to scare the man, you just wanted to spook him a little!

"Cuphead, it's fine! She's just laughin' because you got so caught off guard. Besides, _I'm_ not going 'ya get mad at you. I know you're not going 'ta try anythin', and I know Bon Bon isn't going 'ta try anythin' either. You're safe man, just stop being a doofus, put a shirt on, and get ready for Batty and I 'ta come pick you up." snickers Bendy. Cuphead huffs and nods his head and waves his hand lazily at the camera before stalking off to do just that. Mugman spins the camera back around, revealing his grinning face. He chuckles softly before shaking his head.

"See you soon, guys." He snickers.

"See you soon, dish dorks." Giggles your husband.

Your husband ends the call and looks over at you with a soft grin. He leans his head against his hand while propping his elbow on top of the counter top. He suggestively wiggles his eyebrows at you before softly purring; _"So... Sex icon, huh? Why don't you uh... show me a little bit of dat 'Sex Icon' up close and personal before we go pick the boys up?"_

* * *

After a.. _wild quickie..._ you and your husband are off to pick up Mugman and Cuphead.

The drive isn't super long. You've missed morning rush hour, which for New York is typically 7 AM to 9 AM, sometimes a bit later. Either way, the drive is short and sweet. Bendy is driving you around in a white fancy convertible since it's a nice day outside. The winter months are behind, which means it's finally starting to heat up again. This means for Bendy that his sleeves are in a constant state of being rolled up. This means for you that you must try to contain those urges to jump your unsuspecting husband's bones in public. Though, you're sure if you loudly declared you wanted to fuck your husband in public, you're sure 90% of the surrounding population, _he included,_ would be okay with it.

The top of the car is down, and the wind is blowing your pretty locks of hair around. You spare a glance to your husband, who is completely focused on the road as the radio plays. The sun is high in the sky, shining down on the city of ToonTown below. The sun's glare catches on the car, attracting the attention of many toons, humans, and halfies walking on the sidewalks, and drivers whom you are sharing the road with. A flashy car like _that_ can only mean one thing in this city, so you don't panic when you and your husband attract the attention of cameras and excited fans. Bendy ignores the calls for his attention, instead choosing to focus on driving down the road safely. He's so used to zoning out around cameras that he doesn't even have to try. He just keeps his mind on the road and his tail around you and the baby bump. 

Eventually he outruns the paparazzi, and turns to look you up and down. He zoned out pretty hard, so he wants to make sure no one threw anything at you. He doesn't think anyone did, but you can never be too safe. You look fine. Content. You're just sitting there in the seat, all buckled in, with your hands on your baby belly. Occasionally you'll drag your manicured nails across your stomach, probably soothing the baby when he gets too active. Other than that, you look fine.

Oh wait, you have some lint on your dress. 

Reaching over, he lightly plucks it off your dress and flicks it off to the side, chuckling when you smile appreciatively at him. "Sorry. Was checkin' 'ta see if you were okay, and 'den I saw da piece of lint."

You chuckle breathlessly. "Oh, my hero! Thou hast saved me from the terrible lint beast!"

"Thou can kiss my arse." Bendy snickers.

"Tis a sexy arse." You immediately retort, causing Bendy to laugh. 

It isn't long before you arrive at the Cuphead and Mugman's place. The two idiots are already hanging out front, using their finger guns to hit each other like a bunch of idiots. Bendy groans in annoyance and hops out of the car, hoping to try to get them to calm down before they actually hurt one another. He snaps his fingers and calls their names, but they completely ignore him and instead just run around him when he inserts himself in the middle of it all. They're using him and his tall frame to hide, and they're using toon physics to spring around the yard like a bunch of rubber-hose legged idiots, jumping to incredible heights to avoid one another. Your husband turns to face you with _the_ most unimpressed facial expression you've ever seen on his face, and you cannot help but immediately cackle at how _utterly done_ he looks. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49965229907/in/dateposted/)

You feel his thoughts probe your mind, and you can't help but grin when you feel his voice in your head; _"Can you believe 'dis shit? Buncha kids!"_

 _"Need help?"_ You reply.

His eyebrow quirks slightly at you, and he's quick to reply with another thought that he pushes into your mind; _"Maybe. I was just gonna scream at 'em.... Uh-oh, you're smirkin'! Whatchu thinkin', toots?"_

 _"Just watch."_ You giggle, smirking like the she-devil you are. You whistle loudly at the top of your lungs, causing all three of the boys to look at you with wide, confused expressions. Smirking, you purr out a reply that makes Cuphead and Mugman's straws stand on end; "I don't think your ladies would be happy if I called them and told them you two were fighting in the front yard, would they?" You reply sassily. Their eyes widen in horror as you hold up your phone, ready to speed-dial the girls.

"Get in the car." You state smoothly. Bendy watches as the two dish-brothers DIVE for the back seats, vaulting over the sides and immediately buckling themselves into the car like obedient children. He blinks owlishly several times before cackling as he rushes back to the car, shaking his head in amusement. He hops in the driver's seat, leans over to you, and presses an adoring kiss to your lips as you tuck your phone back into your purse. 

"Good one, toots."

You giggle as Bendy begins to speed off down the street. You turn in your seat and look at Mugman and Cuphead in the backseat. Cuphead has his arm hanging over the side and is just vibing to the song on the radio until he notices you're looking at him. He giggles nervously and waves at you, growing anxious when you smirk and wave back in a playful manner. "Hiiii, Cuphead." You purr with half-lidded eyes, reveling in the way he grows visibly anxious and blushes. Your husband glances at you and just gigglesnorts-- he knows you're not _actually_ flirting, you're just goofing around and having fun making Cuphead squirm. He'd be able to sense the lust in your aura if you _actually_ ever felt anything for anyone, because the two of you are so in tune with one another's energies. Besides, the both of you have a mutual agreement-- never pursue others, never cheat on one another, never lie to one another. If you fucked up something, just say so. (But like... who in their right mind would cheat on Bendy? Not you.) 

"Heyyyyy, Batty." Cuphead giggles nervously with a little wave of his fingers. "How are you? You okay?"

"I'm great! How are you and Bon Bon?" You ask with a sweet smile to try and show him that you mean no harm. It's a tactic you use if you accidentally cross a boundary or do something that might be seen as flirtatious. Bringing up someone's spouse or lover tends to make folk realize you are _not_ interested and are just being playful. Also, jokes are meant to be just that-- jokes. They are meant to be funny for everyone involved. If someone is uncomfortable at first, then sure, get a laugh out of it if you can just to make sure everyone is ok, but don't push it afterwards. Boundaries, people!

Cuphead visibly relaxes when you bring up his girlfriend's name, and is unable to resist smiling as he begins to talk excitedly about his relationship; "We're doing wonderful! Living together is fun, and we have plenty of space for all four of us. She still works at her candy company, which mostly operates during the day. After the shop closes, she comes to the restaurant since it's within walking distance. Then she hangs out there 'til I'm off work" Cuphead says with a grin.

"So she works at a candy store? What's the name of the store?" You ask with a tilt of your head.

 _"Sinful Sweets."_ Cuphead says with a smirk. You chuckle and shake your head. Knowing Bon Bon and her sense of humor, she's probably got dick-shaped lollipops in the back or something like of that nature. The idea alone makes you want to laugh, because she _absolutely_ would do something like that.

You chuckle and nod. "Seems befitting to the candy queen her self."

"Mmm... it iiiissssss..." Cuphead purrs while getting a far off look in his eyes that makes you chuckle. You're sure an experienced guy like Cuphead is well acquainted with Bon's anatomy by now, but you _don't_ want a peek into friend's sex life, so you don't pry any further. Instead, you turn to Mugman who is already staring at you with a crooked grin.

"Hello, Batty." He politely says with a soft, sweet smile.

"Hiya, Mugsy!" You giggle while reaching out to poke his cheek. The little poke makes him giggle and blush slightly, and you smile sweetly at him before asking; "How are you and Cala? Everything ok?"

"Cala and I? Aww, we're great! She and the eels are so much happier now that they're at home with us. She's usually the last to get home out of all of us, so that makes spending time together a little hard but we make it work. We've always made it work." He says with a happy grin. You nod with a smile and sit back in your seat, because twisting around is starting to hurt your spine with your big ol' baby bump adding weight where it doesn't need to be. _Shit hurts. Ouch._

"Last 'ta get home, ah?" Bendy asks, feeling intrigued. "Why is dat?"

Mugman glances up at Bendy through the car mirror, smiling when they make eye contact. "Well, she works at the aquarium where the rest of her babies live. They had been so shocked to receive a large donation of cartoonish fish and rare fish from all over the world, and were curious as to how she did it. After explaining that she's half gorgon and half siren, they wanted her on their team. She does rescues, does tours, takes care of the animals that are less than friendly to humans... she's great. I've watched her work, she's... _she's gorgeous."_ He nervously giggles while twiddling his thumbs.

Bendy smiles at the clear admiration Mugman has for Cala. He can relate to that-- Bendy felt that way about watching you work. Watching you work the bar was fun, as was watching you work the stage... but as of late, you and Bendy have been all over ToonTown handling mafia business. This meant going to meetings, going to press conferences... and, _Bendy's personal favorite,_ to foster homes where orphaned or victims of kidnapping lived until Bendy was 100% sure they were going to be adopted or returned to their loving families, respectively. Everyone involved always went through a personal interview from you and Bendy, and it was well known you could detect if someone was lying thanks to your abilities. The children were 100% safe thanks to you, and _that's a god damn fact._

Watching you interact with the kids was like watching a fantasy come true, for your husband. He always liked to think that you would be a great mother, and watching how you take great strides in making sure the kids were safe and happy just proved it for him. Even when the kids would fuss or catch attitudes about you not being their mom, you were always gentle with your explanations that you were trying to get them back home. You were firm when you needed to be, but you never were excessive or harsh. There was one girl, Isabella, who refused to believe you had good intentions. She mouthed off to you every chance she got. There were a few times where Bendy was ready to shift over into a feral state and scare her straight, as a matter of fact. She was _really nasty,_ and by all means she would have **_absolutely_** deserved it for some of the things she tried to say about you and to you. Bendy didn't like her attitude, and he wanted to correct that shit so fuckin' badly.

_But you? You took it all in stride like an absolute goddess._

She would talk her smack, and you'd give her space, tending to the other children while she'd mouth off and scream at you... then, you'd tend to her last. You'd give her the most attention and care, which confused the shit out of her because even she knew she was being a brat. She entirely expected something different. She didn't start changing her mind about you until she found you singing a lullaby to her baby brother. Not just any lullaby, but the very lullaby that her mother used to sing to the both of them... Isabella hadn't sang it to her brother in your presence, so you couldn't have overheard her. That meant you had to be in direct contact with her mom. That meant you had to be telling the truth. _You had to be. There was no other way you could have known that lullaby._

She changed her attitude towards you and Bendy after that night.

"What about you, Demon Dude?" Cuphead asks, lightly kicking Bendy's seat and thereby jostling your husband around in his seat. "What have you two been up to? Club? Mafia? Strip clubs!? **I wanna know**!" He whines impatiently. Bendy chuckles and leans forward in his seat to avoid being kicked more, only leaning back when he's sure it's safe. Then, he answers;

"Well, a lot of paperwork, like I said on da phone... and you should know dat strip clubs aren't my thing! Jesus Christ, my wife is _right here,_ you idiot!" Bendy giggles while motioning to you.

"He's got me if he wants anything like that, Cuphead. Be nice." You gigglesnort while shaking your head in amusement. Christ, Cuphead has **_no fucking filter._** Then again, that's why you love him. He's an asshole, but he's a lovable asshole.

"Hehehe, I'd say sorry but I'd be lying. Anyway, what kinda paperwork? Is it just paperwork, or is it... _paperwork?"_ Cuphead asks with a slight grin. 

_"Paperwork, you nosy asshole."_ returns your husband with a dark chuckle. 

"Oooooh, gimme the details! I wanna know!" smirks Cuphead as he leans up in his seat excitedly.

"Does he know about what happened to Sylvia, baby?" You ask softly while looking at your husband. Bendy glances at you in surprise that you'd bring it up, but thinks for a second. Honestly, he can't remember if he did or not... which probably means he never told him directly. _Jesus, what an air-head!_ Cuphead would've been the first to want to know about Sylvia's death because he fuckin _despised_ her.

"No, I don't think he does. I didn't tell him, at least. You can tell him if you want 'ta, toots. I'll chime in every now and 'den." Bendy explains with a soft smile. 

"Sylvia? Sylvia is dead, right? The news talked about it for weeks. Never said who killed her, only that it was done in self defense." Cuphead says, glancing back and forth between the two of you.

"I know. I killed her." Bendy says calmly. Cuphead and Mugman immediately sit up in their seats and squeal out a unified cry of "WHAT?!"

 _"And you didn't tell me?!"_ indignantly cries out Cuphead. He huffs in a exasperation before angrily spitting out; " **Damn** , what I wouldn't have done to get a punch or two in!"

"He didn't punch her, Cup. He literally tore her apart for threatening to put a hit out on my baby and I." You clarify in a soft voice, frowning as Cuphead's face goes red with rage. Perhaps you shouldn't have told him that last bit...

 _"She did fuckin' **what** now?" _He snarls lowly, growing viciously protective over you and the child as if it were his own. Little known fact-- Cuphead fucking hated Sylvia, and with good reason. Sylvia was the exact kind of person that Cuphead hates-- two faced, snobby to those she sees below herself, but kind to those she thinks can get her what she wants in life. She'd be kind to Bendy, but whenever Mugman and Cuphead came around, she'd always talk shit to them under her breath. They could never get Bendy to believe them, which honestly strained their friendship for awhile. They made up after Sylvia slipped up of course, but _damn_ that was a dark period in their friendship.

Bendy pulls up to a red light and takes a moment to look over everyone to make sure everyone is alright, especially Cuphead since he heard him snarl. However, Bendy frowns in concern at the sight of him, because doesn't seem to be taking the news that you were threatened all that well. His head is boiling over... literally.

"Relax, hothead. Your cup is boiling over." Bendy replies coolly while nodding at his friend in hopes of calming down. Cuphead glances up and finds the liquid in his cup is boiling as a result of his anger, bouncing his straw all over the place. Cuphead frowns in annoyance and clicks his tongue against his teeth before growling under his breath. Bendy cringes as the boiling increases and leans over to you, placing a protective hand on your belly out of instinct. Bendy looks into your eyes and asks; "Can you calm him down, honeybee?"

Nodding eagerly, you sit up, unbuckle your seat belt, and turn around to the best of your ability so you can face Cuphead, who is struggling to keep himself from blowing his top completely. You reach out for him, asking him to take your hand, but he refuses. He shakes his head, jostling the straw around more as he says through his bared teeth; "Batty, my whole body gets hot like a tea kettle when I'm angry. Don't wanna burn your pretty hand."

You frown. Your powers work better through touch. You _need_ to touch him... perhaps you could put your hand on his sleeve? Well... it's better than just letting him pop. Better try it out.

"Gimme your sleeve, then." You reply, waving your hand impatiently. Cuphead looks skeptical but thrusts the sleeve of his jacket in your direction when Mugman gives him a hopeful expression. You take a hold of it and try to push calming energy into it, forcing it to travel up the sleeve and to his hand. It works, and you _know_ it works, because the boiling slowly comes to a stop and Cuphead's eyes roll into the back of his head as he lets out a pleased sounding hum. "Woah... So _that's_ how your power feels... hoo-hoooooo!" Cuphead giggles boyishly as he forces his eyes back open.

"Feels fuckin' fantastic, doesn't it?" Bendy chuckles as he turns back and stars to drive again when the light turns green. He can see Cuphead nod in the rear-view mirror, and smiles when Cuphead huffs out a breath.

"Yeah. Yeah, it does. Jesus, Batty where were you about 10, 15 years ago when I had anger issues?" Cuphead jokes. 

Mugman snickers and leans over to explain to you as you buckle yourself back into your seat; "Back when we were first created, we struggled. We all did-- Cala, Bon Bon, Cup and I-- the whole gang. But Cuphead? Cuphead had really bad anger issues, which wasn't helped the fact we were dirt broke. We uh.. we had it rough."

"Aww, I'm sorry... sounds like you all had a hard time." You frown sympathetically.

"Mhm. We did. It's alright now, though..." Mugman says before smiling widely as his gaze turns from you to your husband. "Bendy found us at the right time." Mugman giggles before playfully punching Bendy on the arm.

Your husband snorts and shakes his head in amusement as he laughs softly. "Found you? I didn't find you two so much as _I **caught** you two." _He snickers. "Those knuckleheads tried 'ta rob my club, right under my nose!"

Your eyes widen with interest and you squeal excitedly before spitting out; "That's a story I want to hear! Tell me! Tell me now!"

"Another time, toots." chuckles Bendy. "We're here."

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49968206742/in/dateposted/)

( **Fun fact: This is Ralph Lauren's house in New York!** )

You and the others are awestruck as Bendy chuckles and pulls right up to the tall, spiked metal gate of a fancy estate. Not a mansion (you think?), but _definitely_ a big fucking house. Bendy sticks his head out the window, and whistles loudly. A Lost One dressed up in a spiffy uniform seeps out of the ground and happily opens the gate for you, allowing you passage up the paved driveway towards the home. _**Your home.**_

Yes, this is the Stein Estate where you, Bendy, Boris, Alice, Allison, Thomas, and Sammy shall be living very soon. You've only been here one time, but that was when the plot of land was first being purchased by your husband. That was before the all-toon construction crew and gardeners had been hired to bring Bendy's vision to life. Honestly, hats off to the crew that Bendy hired. Toon Physics takes a lot of energy to use over an extended period of time, which is why it's typically only used for gag moments on cartoons and not work or fights. They had to have used toon physics to get this place built so quickly, though. There's _no possible way_ anyone but an all-toon crew could have gotten this built within a 2 month time frame. Not to mention the grounds had been covered by snow when you bought it, and had been free of plant life all together. There had been no trees, no bushes, no hedges... which leads you to believe Bendy must have called Poison Ivy up for a favor or two after all the snow melted. You've met Ivy, she's quite a nice gal. She's awesome once you get over the whole 'Don't fuck with mother nature or I'll shove a vine up your ass' part. Not to mention, she's dating Harley Quinn, and you're all for LGBTQIA+ community. Sweet lady! She's nice.

Speaking of the grounds, they're utterly _gorgeous._ There is a thicket of trees which shields the estate from prying eyes, meaning everyone will have plenty of privacy from the public eye. Not to mention there is a giant metal gate to keep anyone from getting inside where they're not welcome. You suspect this place is already _crawling_ with security and Lost Ones, all hidden underground judging by the way the gate guard popped out of the ground earlier. Honestly, it's a huge comfort to now help is only a scream away in a place like this. Though, maybe you should think about investing in getting a ball-gag for yourself and Bendy so you don't get _too loud_ during uh... _private time._ Or maybe not? There **_is_** a difference between 'FUCK ME HARDER!' and 'AAAAHH, HELP ME!' when it comes to screams. Have to think about it, probably.

Ooh, that reminds you of plans you have for later tonight.... Anyway!

You admire the colorful plant life, taking in the sights of the thick trees and bushes that hide away the estate until Bendy pulls right up into the roundabout driveway. You gawk at the size of the house as Bendy parks the car close to the front door and shuts off the engine, because you hadn't realized just how huge the house was until you got up close. Everyone stumbles out of the car wordlessly, struck with awe at the size. Bendy smirks at the shared expression of wonder on Mugman's face, Cuphead's face, and your face, before clearing his throat to gather your attention. When everyone looks at him, he smiles politely and bows his head before murmuring a giddy sounding 'Follow me!'

He walks backwards a bit so he can wink at you before turning around and jogging up to the doorway. He digs into his pocket and pulls out a house key, shoving it into the lock and turning it, thus unlocking the house and opening it up to a entrance hall. 

( **The actual entryway.** )

You slide up next to your husband, reaching your hand out to take his hand. However, as he is unaware you are right behind him, he moves his hand away at the last second in order to stuff it into his pocket. The unintended rejection causes you to whimper, as your pregnancy brain causes you to think it was intentional and that he rejected you. Bendy feels your aura tremble and shake with uncertainty, and he _immediately_ stops walking and turns around to face you with wide eyes. He sees your hand reaching out for him, and when coupled with your sad eyes, it all causes him to realize what happened and he quickly rushes over to comfort you.

"Sorry toots! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't mean 'ta do dat, I'm sorry!" He apologizes, ignoring Cuphead's confused expression, while Mugman, _who is much more understanding of the female brain than his brother is because he reads and knows things that his brother does not,_ explains what had happened. Cuphead frowns sympathetically, and allows the two of you to have a moment.

"It's fine." You sniffle as your lower lip wobbles. "Pregnancy brain, you know. Causes me to think the craziest things..." 

"Aww, baby..." He coos as he wraps his arms tightly around you. "It's alright, I'm not bothered by it. I'm just worried about you."

"I'm okay." You reply with a watery giggle. As Bendy releases you, you turn your head to look over your shoulder with hands hovering protectively over your baby bump. Smiling apologetically, you try to apologize for your sudden mood swing to the dish brothers, but they just surge forward and surprise you with a group hug. You blink several times before it hits you that they're hugging you and are trying to comfort you... which causes your mood to swing into the other direction, making you cry _happy_ tears this time around.

"You're fine, Batty." chuckles Cuphead. "Bon Bon has mood swings all the time, and though I'm sure they're not like pregnancy mood swings, I can still understand."

"The chemicals in your brain are constantly adjusting due to your pregnancy." Explains Mugman in a soft, scholarly tone as his hand rubs your upper back. "It's perfectly normal."

"Thanks, guys, You're awesome." You giggle. "C'mon. Let's see more of the house."

The cup brothers let you go and allow you to return to your husband's side.

( **This is actually inside the house**.)

When you collide with your husband's side, he chuckles deeply while moving to wrap an arm around your waist and pull you close. He guides you through the many rooms of the house, all expertly decorated and already fully furnished. You giggle to yourself in amusement, because you can recognize your husbands particular sense of style and taste anywhere. Most people might think Bendy has a modern taste, meaning he prefers to have the latest technology, or the latest fashion when in truth, your husband has a certain sense of style that might not be popular with most folk because he's very old fashioned when it comes to most things. He was born in the late 1920s, very early 1930s, and has grown over the years to have a certain sense of class that just cannot be replicated or copied. You'd definitely would bet that everything in here is likely custom made or very damn expensive. 

Your husband sees you eyeing all the furniture and chuckles. He cranes his head down to your ear and whispers; "I can't tell if you like it or not."

"I do. You did good in decorating it, it's very classy." You reply honestly, humming appreciatively when he presses his lips against your neckline as a 'thank you'. He purrs against your earlobe and drags the tip of his tail up your spine, making you shiver with delight. Bendy chuckles at your reaction and relishes it before drawing in a deep breath to speak once more;

"I did decorate the bedroom how you asked me 'ta, by the way. I thought, uhh... _maybe, if you wanted_... we could move in tonight." He proposes casually.

That makes you throw your eyebrows up in surprise and halt in your steps. Bendy smiles hopefully at you as you stare up at him quizzically. "Move in tonight? You mean as in sleep here?" You ask with a tilt of your head. Bendy's smile widens as he nods his head and begins to excitedly explain his plan;

"All I'd have 'ta do is make a quick phone call. By da time we're done here, all our stuff would be packed up and ready 'ta go. I could take you and da cups out 'ta lunch... schmooze a bit over a 5 star meal... and after dat, all our stuff would be packed away as if we had been living here for ages." He says with an easy shrug of his shoulders and a lazy grin. "Whaddaya say, toots? Sound good 'ta you?"

You grin and are about to answer when Cuphead sliiiiides on over and inserts himself into the conversation; "I actually _really_ like the sound of lunch. Yeah. Um. So. Like. Please say yes?" He gigglesnorts. Your eyes flicker back and forth between Cuphead and your husband for a few moments... but then your lips slowly curl into a wide smile and you nod eagerly. You then shriek when Bendy suddenly whoops at the top of his lungs and picks you up off the ground, bridal style. He twirls you around in the air, laughing happily to showcase his joy at being able to move in a _real house_ with you, instead of living in an apartment for the rest of your lives. When he finally sets you down on the ground again, you have to flatten your palms against his chest to steady yourself so that you don't fall over.

Bendy rests his forehead against yours so he can stare deep into your eyes. He can't help but lose himself in them, taking in every unique shade of color and admiring how they beautifully stand out against your dark pupils. His mind grows hazy as he sighs happily, only to be broken out of his daze when Cuphead clears his throat. Bendy looks back up and smiles bashfully before clearing his own throat. Catching the hint to get a move on, Bendy moves on and leads everyone into the backyard where a construction crew appears to be digging out a spot for a large pool.

( **God, I'd love to live here. Yes, it's the same house.** )

Bendy guides you over to one of the couches so that the both of you can comfortably sit down and wait for the crew to take a break. The house itself is finished, but the finishing touch is the pool. It's the last thing that needs to get done, and with any luck, it'll be a few weeks before you can actually enjoy it. The movement of Cuphead and Mugman moving to sit down on the other couch catches the attention of the construction crew, who decide to take a moment to catch their breaths. A construction worker comes jogging over to you and Bendy, all smiles and happy energy. Heyy, wait a minute! This guy looks familiar! Isn't that the guy that Bendy told you apologized to him after staring at you too long?!

**Holy shit, it is!**

"Mr. and Mrs. Stein!" the toon politely greets. "Hi! Long time no see! Do you remember me?"

Bendy's eyes narrow at the guy, but widen as recognition sets into his system. He smiles brightly and he nods his head kindly at the toon in greeting. "Hey yourself! Yeah, I remember. You seem 'ta be doing better 'den da last time I saw you."

The toon bashfully smiles and nods while tucking a tool away into his tool belt. "Yeah! Your pep-talk at the bar inspired me to do better for myself. I got a new job, a new girlfriend that loves me, a new place to live... I'm doing so much better!! ...And I see you've made some changes to your life, as well!" He says while motioning to your baby bump. You smile politely, but protectively wrap your arm around your baby bump because while he might be kind he is still a stranger.

Bendy grins proudly and bobs his head. "Yeah! My wife and I decided 'ta start a family. We were gonna just raise da baby in at da club, but we decided an actual house would be a better choice."

"Good call!" The toon says before glancing up at the house to admire it. He looks back down at the both of you and smiles once more; "Nice place you've decided to build, Mr. Stein. Very classy!"

"Thank you. Class comes easily 'ta you when you've been alive for a couple generations. I'm old, unfortunately!" Bendy gigglesnorts while shrugging his shoulders carelessly.

The toon smiles and shakes his head. "Just because you've been alive for a long time doesn't make you old, sir! You're only as old as you feel!"

Bendy chuckles and shrugs his shoulders lazily. "I suppose dats true. I'm glad 'ta hear you've been doing better though."

"Doing _a lot_ better, sir." He says with a gentle smile. He shuffles his weight from foot to foot before saying; "I have to get back to work. Anything you want ya to update you on?"

Bendy tilts his head and thinks for a moment before asking; "Yeah, uh. Any trouble with da pool? Anything I should be concerned about?" 

"We have had no problems with construction so far, Sir, with the house or the pool. Everything is in tip-top shape." The toon replies while shaking his head. 

Bendy smiles and nods appreciatively before politely dismissing the toon; "Thank you! I'll let you get back 'ta work."

"Okay! Thank you again, Sir!" The toon says before jogging back towards the 'pool'.

Bendy fully reclines onto the chair and looks over at you and the cup brothers. He smiles lazily as he wraps an arm around your shoulders, allowing you to close your eyes and relax as you lay your head against his chest. Bendy runs his fingers through your hair, humming softly to you as everyone just relaxes on the comfortable outdoor couches. Cuphead leans his head back to get an upside down view of the house, smiling when the blood rushes to his head and makes him feel dizzy. When he leans back up he smiles at you and Bendy. "You did good, man. The house looks great. I like the ivy."

"Thank you. I thought it was a nice touch. Gives the estate a castle-like feel to it." Bendy chuckles deeply.

Mugman nods in agreement before saying; "It does. By the way, is that all you needed to do? Just check on construction?"

Bendy nods his head. "Yeah, I just wanted 'ta make sure things are going smoothly. I don't want any problems 'ta pop up and smack us in da face. Batsy and I have enough on our plate as it is." He explains while placing his hand on your stomach. He splays his fingers out wide before flexing them slightly, causing you to giggle when the feeling tickles your stomach. Benjamin must recognize his father's touch, because he pressed his hand up against the walls of your womb and drags it across, causing a tiny hand print to appear beneath your skin. Cuphead, who had been watching your stomach, sees the hand print appear through the fabric of your shirt and freaks the fuck out.

"WOAH!!! WHAT THE FUCK?!" He cries out in surprise, scrambling up in his seat as if he were a little girl that had seen a huge rat. Mugman stares wide-eyed at the wild behavior of his brother, unaware of what had just happened. You and Bendy, on the other hand, are all smirks and naughty giggles because you're _well aware_ of what he saw.

"What? What did I miss?! OH GOD, WHAT IS IT?!" Mugman screeches, also hopping up on the couch just in case there's a mouse or something crawling around... however, when he is met by the sound of your laughter, he calms down almost immediately because if you were _laughing,_ it couldn't be that serious. You and your husband are wiping away tears as you both try to calm down and gather enough air in your lungs to explain that there's nothing wrong, but you just can't seem to stop friggin laughing at the way Cuphead and Mugman panicked. You both just lay there on the couch leaning against each other, clapping like a bunch of goofy seals as the both of you wheeze. After a couple minutes of breathless laughter, you finally begin to _try_ to explain that there's nothin wrong;

"There's-- hehehehe! There's nothing wrong, guys! Relax!" You giggle while waving your hand frantically in their direction.

Cuphead stares at you with a 'WTF ARE YOU NUTS?' facial expression, before suddenly shouting and stuttering (quite loudly) out of shock; "NOTHING WRONG?!?!?! Then what the hell was that!?!?! It looked like a--!! a--!!"

"A hand?" Bendy finishes, still giggling like a 2 year old. Mugman blinks owlishly as he figures out his brother must have saw the baby push up against the walls of your belly, and he immediately plops back down into the proper position with an annoyed look on his face. He crosses his arms over his chest and glares in his brothers direction as he blushes in embarrassment.

"Cups!" He hisses irritably while roughly jabbing his elbow into his brother's side before yanking him back down into a proper seating position "You had me scared! I thought you saw a monster or something! Now stop standing on the cushions, your shoes will get them all dirty..."

Cuphead narrows his eyes at Mugman angrily while rubbing his side to soothe the ache. "Ow! That hurt, and I did! That can't be fuckin' normal and-- THERE IT IS AGAIN!" squeals Cuphead who leaps _right back up_ onto the couch cushions, which causes his brother to groan in annoyance. Perhaps a different approach would calm him down? It can't hurt to try. You spare a glance to Bendy, who smiles knowingly at you like he already knows what you're going to do-- which is possible, the two of you know each other and how your minds work. You nod towards Cuphead, while shrugging your shoulders as if to say _'Can I?'_

He smiles at you and nods at you to grant his permission, and lets you go to do whatever it is you're about to do but ONLY after he's given you a gentle kiss. You hum appreciatively into the smooch before hopping up from your seat and walking around the table to where Cuphead is fearfully curled up and braces against the couch. Bendy watches you with soft, adoring eyes as you lift your shirt up just enough to show off your swollen baby bump. Cuphead watches with a confused expression as you reach your hand out for him and wiggle your fingers expectantly.

"Gimme your hand. It's okay." You softly murmur in an attempt.

"No, you're going to make me touch it." He immediately spits out in fear, causing Bendy and Mugman to chuckle a little.

"Man, don't call my son an 'it', you asshole." snickers your husband in amusement. He shakes his head in disbelief-- he had no idea Cuphead was such a wimp when it came to baby bumps. Good thing you're doing this now, because if he has babies with Bon Bon one day, she's going to need his help and he won't have the option to panic or refuse.

"Well, if _you're_ not going to do it, then _I_ will." Mugman says while offering you his hand. Smiling, you gently take Mugman's hands and place it against your stomach. You then tap your stomach a few times, trying to get a feel of how Benjamin is laying. You feel around for him, trying to figure out which way he's laying-- he likes to move a lot in his sleep, and you're guessing he's been napping.

"Wake up, little boy..." You mumble to yourself as you tickle your stomach with your nails to try and get Benjamin to wake up in a playful mood. Apparently it works, because Benjamin delivers a hard kick into your hand, causing Mugman to widen his eyes in surprise. A large smile appears on his face and he looks up at you with wide, surprised eyes.

"Wow... wow, he's got some force behind that kick." He murmurs softly in surprise.

"He's got his daddy's strong legs." You chuckle. 

"...Does it hurt?" Cuphead asks you as he shoots you a reluctant glance, leaning up in his chair as he _finally_ starts to show some interest in your son. "When he kicks you, I mean."

"Sometimes, but it's not that terrible. Most of the time I just feel a sense of pressure. Do you want to give it a try after all?" You ask, offering your other hand out to him. "I promise, it's not that bad. You know I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you, Cups."

Cuphead's hesitant expression softens into something more appreciative, and he allows himself to smile slightly while reaching back for you as he says; "Yeah, I know."

Bendy watches with interest as you carefully press Cuphead's hand onto your stomach. With both of the brother's hands on your belly, you tickle your baby bump to try and elicit a reaction out of Benjamin. Thankfully, he reacts just like you want him too and pushes a foot and a hand into the waiting palms of the brothers. They both smile, utterly mystified at the feeling of something they can't really see touching them. Cuphead in particular looks delighted, which makes you smile.

"See?" You begin in a soft, sweet voice. "It's not that bad."

"He's strong." Cuphead murmurs under his breath, lightly pushing his finger against your baby's palm slightly in an experimental fashion. "...Really strong." He gigglesnorts when he feels Benjamin fighting him for dominance by pushing _back_.

You smirk proudly as you pull your shirt back down when Cuphead and Mugman stand back up and let go of your tummy. "That's my baby! Speaking of which, I'm hungry and am craving food. Can we go to lunch now?"

"Well, dat means we gotta eat 'den, don't we?" Bendy says with a bright smile as he hops up from his spot on the couch. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his fancy phone and wiggles it while explaining; "I just gotta make dat phone call, and we can figure put what we want 'ta do afterwards. Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me!" You reply with a cheery smile.

* * *

After Bendy makes the phone call to his Lost One workers at the club, he texts the crew to let them know that you and he are moving into the new house tonight. He also tells them to let him know if they decide they want to do the same, just so he can call for some help to aid in the moving process. He's not going to leave his friends behind, of course. You also text one of the female lost ones you are close with to find a box you had prepared earlier today, so that she can leave it _under_ the bed at the new house for you to dig into later. It's not urgent, but it's _definitely_ full of material that would confuse the other lost ones. She's pretty relaxed about the sort of thing that the box _contains..._ so you're not worried about her digging into it and getting scarred for life.

_Anyway, haha!_

It isn't long before you, Cuphead, Mugman, and Bendy are on the road towards one of the _many_ 5-star restaurants that Bendy likes to frequent with you. The car ride is smooth. Traffic is minimal and only slightly chaotic... but it's New York, so a little chaos is to be expected. You two pull up to a rather fancy looking restaurant with a name you are _not_ going to try to pronounce in fear of summoning something from the void by accident. After everyone climbs out of the car, Bendy presses a button to raise the hood of the convertible and lock it in place so no one will try to get the bright idea of robbing it. Once that's finished, he wraps an arm around your waist and guides you inside.

A cool burst of air flows over the four of you as you enter the classy joint. Some nosy customers raise their heads to gawk at and sneer at Cuphead and Mugman because they are not dressed head to toe in designer as most folk do when they enter a place like this. Your boys have unshakable confidence, so the stares don't put a dent in their moods. You, on the other hand, don't like your friends being stared at like they're pieces of filth so you purposefully insert yourself in between Cup and Mugs and the loudest of the onlookers-- a bunch of cartoon humans who are gossiping about the way Cuphead and Mugman are dressed a little too loudly for your liking. You growl under your breath, attracting the attention of your confused husband who hadn't been paying attention enough to hear what they had said about your dear friends. 

He may not know _why_ you're angry, but he can tell _who_ you're angry with. Your eyes are narrowed, thin, sharp and deadly and entirely focused on a red-head cartoon female-- the apparent ringleader of a group of giggly cartoon girls out for a lunch date. Or at least they were giggly... now they're whispering anxiously to one another about how you're staring at them, seemingly confused as to why you're upset. It seems to click for them, however, when Cuphead and Mugman come up behind you, unaware of their bullying as they take in the sight of the fancy restaurant.

 _Whoops! They just talked shit about the Mob Queen's best friends!_ _Looks like Bendy might have to pay for someone's funeral._

Bendy and the boys watch as you 'casually' stroll over to the table where the girls are seated. A waitress swings by to as if you're part of their party, and you politely inform her that you aren't, you're here just to school a bunch of snobs that it's not polite to stare. The waitress lets out a loud 'OOP!' and hurries on back to the kitchen to excitedly inform her co-workers that some tea has just been spilled, while _you,_ on the other hand, begin to softly murmur strong words of warning to the cartoon girls.

"What is she doing? Why does she look so upset with those girls?" asks Mugman out of sheer concern, unaware someone had been talking shit about he and his brother. Bendy chuckles darkly, and then groans heatedly under his breath while biting down on his lower lip to regain control of himself. ( **Watching you lay down the law is like fucking PORN for him, mmkay? Don't judge. You're sexy as hell when you're mad** **.** **At other people. Not at him. When you're mad at him, you're scary.** ) 

Bendy smirks, and without ever taking his eyes off of you, he draws in a deep breath, tilts his head to the side, and explains to his friends what appears to be going down; "See those girls she's talkin' 'ta? Yeah. Well from what I can hear, apparently they gossiped about how da two of you are dressed and were unaware dat their harsh giggly whispers were heard by da Mob Queen of ToonTown." He chuckles. "Aaah, if she weren't pregnant, those prissy broads would be _dead."_

"Dead? I'm sorry, did you just say, ' **DEAD** '?" Cuphead asks in complete shock that you would get so angry on their behalf over something seemingly so small.

"I thought Batty doesn't like to kill?" Mugman asks in a softer voice because he is unsure if this is a touchy topic or not. 

"She doesn't." Bendy answers, still admiring you as you continue to verbally rip apart the girls in soft-spoken whispers. "...Normally. You see, I uh... hehe, I think part'a my protective nature might of, uh... _rubbed off_ on sweet little Batsy."

"Why do you say that?" Cuphead asks, now watching you with great interest as he tries and fails to hear what you're saying to the girls.

"Batty has a sharp tongue, and is quick 'ta defend herself. But when it comes 'ta those she cares about, she'll take anyone down by any means necessary 'ta defend them, even if they aren't aware of the issue in da first place. There was this one time dat she took out this guy dat was talkin' shit about Boris's cooking. We were swamped dat night, and Boris had a hard time keeping up because there was 4 birthday parties going on. Things fell behind, and dis guy took dat as an insult 'ta his character. He was drunkenly rambling about it at da bar, callin' Boris every name in da book when Batsy just suddenly had enough, took a glass bottle of vodka, and broke it over the guy's head." Bendy cackles as he remembers the incident. "She was 3 months pregnant." He adds as a little 'fun fact'.

"Holy shit!" squeals Cuphead. 

"Mhm. I think da only reason she isn't poundin' those girls in 'ta da ground right now is because she'd throw up from da nausea of havin' 'ta move so fast. My poor baby girl..." He coos sympathetically before taking a deep breath to call you back over; "Ayy, babyyyy!" He calls out-- not shouting, but he's not exactly quiet either. He's trying to get your attention, after all.

You perk your head up at the sound of his voice and look over at your husband, arching an eyebrow inquisitively in his direction. He smiles at you and wiggles his fingers at you for you to come back over to him. He then glances down at his pants in a subtle fashion and then back up at you before biting his lip in a lustful fashion. You look at him up and down, narrowing your eyes at the slight bulge in his pants for a split second before then looking back up into his eyes, while your lips curl into a salacious smirk. _Well, then. Somebody approves!_

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49970922292/in/dateposted/)

Happily, you dismiss yourself from the girls with one final threat before marching back over to where Bendy is. He whistles approvingly as you approach before wrapping his arms around your waist so he can dip you back and press a dramatic kiss to your lips. He brings you back up just in time as a waitress comes over, asking the four of you to follow her to a booth. She turns and guides you through the restaurant, towards it's smoking section. She has you all sit down in one of the fancier booths, equipped with curtains that you can choose to draw for extra privacy should you wish. You and your husband sit down next to each other on one side, while Mugman and Cuphead sit together on the other side. The waitress drops the menus at the table and walks off, allowing the three of you to get settled in first.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49971154773/in/dateposted/)

Bendy whips out a cigar and lights it up, using his hand to cover the flame from getting blown away by any stray breezes from the customers rapidly rushing in and out of the front door, particularly this guy in a green trench coat who rushes in like his ass is on fire. After successfully lighting up the cigar, he clicks the lighter shut and tucks it away in a pocket before propping his arms up onto the table top. Then, he looks over at you with a wide smile and an arched eyebrow. "How are you feelin' toots?" He asks happily "Feelin' okay?"

"Yeah! I'm okay. Not nauseous, for once. Thanks for asking baby!" You giggle before opening up your menu to see what you want to eat. There's plenty of options, as this restaurant is quite popular and has a lot of yummy things to choose from. Though, you're not sure that Bendy is on the menu. Pity, he is looking quite delicious... and judging from the lust radiating from he and his aura, you'd have to guess that you're looking quite delicious as well!

Hopefully he can contain himself until later tonight. You have something special planned.

When you look up to check on Cuphead and Mugman, you find them practically drooling over their menus. They're so overwhelmed with all the delicious choices that it seems like they can't quite make up their minds as to what they want to order. It makes sense to you, because they're usually so busy _running_ a 5 start restaurant instead of _eating_ at a 5 star restaurant. Poor guys, they probably haven't had a chance to be on the other side of the kitchen doors until now. Hopefully, you and Bendy can provide them with a memorable experience.

Thankfully, you and Bendy are frequent visitors here and are able to make recommendations to the overwhelmed brothers. You lean forward towards them with an excited grin on your lips. "I can make suggestions if you're confused or feeling lost." You offer sweetly. The brother's shoulders drop as they huff in relief. They glance at each other before looking back at you, where they then nod firmly. Your smile widens and you tilt your head and begin to make suggestions; "If you're feeling up for chicken, I'd suggest the teriyaki glazed chicken. They stir fry sweet onions together with chicken and carrots, and _mmm,_ it's delicious."

Cuphead bobs his head eagerly and decides that is what he's going to have, especially after that mouthwatering description you just gave. Mugman, however, doesn't seem like he wants chicken, and kindly asks you for another recommendation. Of course, you're always willing to help, so you suggest another with a smile on your face; "Might I suggest Penne alla vodka? It's a pasta dish that is usually made with vodka, penne pasta, heavy cream, crushed tomatoes, onions, and sometimes sausage, pancetta or peas. They'll change anything depending on your preference." 

Mugman's eyes go all alight at the description and he nods his head eagerly before looking through the menu to find it. "That sounds like it would go good with some wine." He muses as he flips through the menu

"Get drunk if you want." Bendy says while shrugging carelessly. He takes a long drag of his cigar before closing his menu and setting it to the side with yours after you pass it to him. "I'm not drinkin', since I gotta drive everyone home anyway... and I swear 'ta god, Cups, if you ask for a price limit I'm gonna slap you." He snorts. Cuphead giggles deviously because that's _exactly_ what he was going to do.

A waitress swings by with a notepad in hand and a smile on her face. "Hi! My name is Sasha, and I'm going to take care of you today. Do you want drinks to start with, or do you already know what you'd like this evening?" She asks with a tilt of her head. Everyone quickly relays their orders to her, and she jots them all down before dashing back off to the kitchens.

You lean forward and brace your elbows against the table, using your hands to hold your head up. "So, there's something I want to know. What exactly went down when you met Bendy?" You ask with a smile on your painted lips. All three of the boys break out into laughter as the memory of that fateful night flashes across their mind. Shaking their heads in amusement, they giggle among themselves before Cuphead begins to explain;

"So, Mugs and I had it rough. We pretty much lived in a box down in an alleyway for the first couple years of our lives, making a living off of petty thievery. Not honest work, but we had to eat somehow and no one would hire us because they thought we were kids at first glance. Mugs was the brains of the operation, and I was the uh.. 'foot soldier', so to speak. I'd rather go to jail than have to visit my little brother while he's living on the inside, you know what I mean?" Cuphead asks with a quirked eyebrow.

You frown sympathetically and nod your head before agreeing verbally; "Yeah, I can understand that. So what changed?"

Mugman leans forward and picks up where his brother left off; "Food prices went up and we were desperate for something to eat. We were adults, but looked like kids because we were so short at the time of our creation. It helped, actually. We were too small for people to catch us, and we were unlikely suspects... and even when we _did_ get caught, well... who wants to be the reason a kid gets arrested for trying to eat?"

Your husband sucks on his cigar and exhales it in one hard breath for adding in; "These two came into my club one night. Boris thinks they snuck in through a window in da public bathroom, I think they just waltzed in da front door-- it's a whole thing between he and I. Anyway, I caught them _in my office,_ fighting off my staff. They made good work of some of da Lost ones-- took them awhile to regenerate after da beating these two gave 'em all. Seriously, ink puddles everywhere." He chuckles while waving his hand around to emphasize the 'everywhere' part before putting out his cigar in a nearby ashtray.

"We hadn't realized that the club we were stealing from was Bendy's. We just thought it was some small time joint, so you can imagine the shock on our faces with the god damn mob boss of Toon Town, Infamous Ink Demon himself, came into the office and found us fighting off his goons." Cuphead gigglesnorts. "I thought I was going to shit myself after seeing the look on his face!"

"I was more confused how my staff was getting their asses kicked by what I thought were 12/13 year olds." Bendy snickers.

Mugman smiles while tilting his head thoughtfully. "He came over and picked us up off the floor by the handles... which is like getting picked up by our earlobes, by the way."

"Shit fuckin' hurt." Cuphead grumbles at the distant memory as he rubs his handle absentmindedly, while Bendy giggles devilishly.

"Then you two spoke and I fuckin' dropped you two faster than a hot potato. Fuckin' scary when an adult voice comes out of a kid's body." He cackles wildly. Eventually he settles down and looks at you with affectionate eyes and finishes the story; "I asked them what was going on, who they were, and why they were in my office. Cuphead told me 'ta shove it, and Mugman cried out of fear dat I was gonna shoot him because he saw my gun tucked in 'ta my belt." He giggles.

"I did. I really did. Bawled like a baby." Mugman gigglesnorts. 

"After we explained everything there was to know, he offered to have us be trained by Boris for a couple months so we had an actual skill set to work with in the real world. He said the best way to make a living was to make an _honest_ living that didn't hurt anyone... so he kept his eye on us as long as we promised to be good. We lived in the apartments, and during work days he'd have Boris teach us how to bar tend and how to cook. We learned all the tricks of the trade, the ins and outs of owning a place and running it smoothly... Bendy build our lives from the bottom up, and honestly we owe everything to him." Cuphead says with a genuine smile that makes your husband grin softly.

"Thank you." He murmurs softly, tilting his head when Mugman and Cuphead shake their heads and say "No, thank _you."_

The waitress comes back with everyone's orders, and sets up a tray so she can pass everyone their meals and drinks at once. Once everyone has been served, Bendy pays for the meal ahead of time and leaves the waitress a fat wad of cash as a tip for being professional. Everyone begins to dig into their meals and everyone collectively hums at the taste of the delicious food.

"Sweet Mother of Spoon." Cuphead groans happily before outright pigging out, while his brother takes a much more dignified approach to his meal. You and Bendy just laugh, happy to provide them with a good meal. You're just happy to be able to spend time with the knuckleheads, honestly... and so is Bendy,

"Now dat we're closer, we can do this a lot more often." Bendy says casually, though you know he's quite excited about being able to see them more. Cuphead and Mugman nod their heads eagerly with large smiles on their faces. 

"Good. I miss seeing your stupid face." Cuphead happily declares as he takes a monstrous bite of his food. Bendy just laughs at the tough love before flipping off Cuphead, who just grins at the rude gesture. Mugman looks at you and rolls his eyes in playful annoyance as if to say 'Can you believe these idiots?'. You nod at him with a giggle, only to shriek when the restaurant doors suddenly fly open and HUNDRED of cops come storming into the restaurant, all screaming for everyone to remain seated. No one dares make a move, especially with all the guns they're waving around. Police Chief James Gordon comes waltzing through the swarm of cops, gun pulled at the ready. Bendy and Cuphead, the more protective of your party of four, immediately move to protectively hover near you and Mugman respectively. If the cops are here, then something big must be going on which worries you because you're heavily pregnant.

A deep growl emanates from within your husband's chest as his tail comes down from your shoulders to your waist so he can protectively hover the pointed top across your stomach. His arm wraps around your shoulder, pulling you right up against his chest. You appreciate the concern because you are, let's emphasize again, _heavily pregnant,_ and you don't want him to get hurt. Mugman, however, is not as appreciative. He might be Cuphead's younger brother, but that doesn't mean he can't defend himself. Feeling the need to remind him of this, he quietly hisses out; "Cuphead! I have finger guns too! I can fight too!"

Cuphead chuckle and shakes his head in disagreement, never taking his eye off the cops. Not once. "I know, Mugs. But if the cops are here, then it must be serious, especially since there are so many."

"What do you think happened?" You fearfully whimper while protectively hugging your baby bump. Bendy places his hand reassuringly on top of your hand on your belly, flexing his long fingers around your own to comfort you.

"I'm not sure, but it's okay. They're not going 'ta shoot you, okay? Remember, we hand picked every single one of 'dem." He murmurs.

"It's not the cops I'm worried about. Bendy, there's so many and some of them have blood on their shoes. Who were they chasing?" You whisper. 

Bendy looks back at you and frowns while going to caress your cheek in a comforting manner. He shakes his head and sighs before trying to comfort you."I'm not sure, honey. But whatever it is, it'll be okay. I'm armed. I _always_ am. Check my belt, baby girl." He murmurs sweetly while staring at you with glimmering eyes. Your eyes widen in shock. He's been armed all this time? In your disbelief, you look down at his belt and-- there it is, his shiny revolver, discretely tucked into his pants. You gawk at it before looking back up at him with wide eyes. He smiles before lightly pecking you on the forehead and yanking the gun out of his pants. He looks over at the police and shouts out; "Mr. Gordon! My wife, friends and I are gonna step out of da booth! Is dat okay? I'm armed!"

Gordon's eyes widen in surprise. Fuck, he hadn't realized you and Bendy were here. Shit, that complicates things. He stumbles to answer, stuttering nervously. "Yeah! Just uh... shit... Um... Be careful, okay? The... the guy is anti-halfie, Bendy."

"Wonnnnderful." You remark sarcastically as you climb out of the booth with your husband and friend. Bendy, Cuphead, and Mugman _immediately_ surround you in a defensive manner, wordlessly working together to protect you and the baby. Gordon is actually mildly impressed at how smoothly they went into formation without even so much as a second thought or a verbal command. Their immediate instinct was to protect you and the baby in your belly. He blinks owlishly several times as he gets lost in thought, unaware Bendy has repeated his names several times to try and get a description of the guy they're after. When he 'comes to' and hears Bendy call his name, he stutters out a 'Y-Yes?'

"What's the description of da guy?" Bendy asks. "What is he wanted for?"

"He's a human. Average height, Medium build. Messy Brown hair, he has a tick that makes him repeatedly smooth it back. He's wanted for attempted murder of his wife."

"What was he wearing?" You ask, hoping to narrow it down.

"Green trench coat. He's got a silver wedding ring on." Gordon replies with a befuddled expression. Why would that matter to you? You hadn't seen him as far as he knew.

... _But you had._

You resist the urge to glance at a nearby table where a lone human being is sitting, anxiously bouncing his leg up and down as he runs his fingers through his hair. A silver wedding band sits on his ring finger, partially hidden underneath the long sleeves of his coat. The ring glints under the restaurant's intense lights as he moves, which is what initially attracts your attention to him. The guy is looking _right at you,_ so you don't dare look at him in fear of provoking him. Even worse for you? He's the only guy in the entire restaurant that fits the description, so you _know_ it's him.

**AND HE'S FUCKING STARING AT YOU.**

Out of fear, you immediately push your thoughts into your husband's mind; _"I know who he is."_

You hear your husband's soft voice invade your brain, quickly going to comfort you. _"I know. I see him staring at you. He's going 'ta make a move soon, but I won't let him get close 'ta you. I promise dat 'ta you, Mama."_

 _"A move? Why?! Why is he staring at **me**?!" _You ask in a panic.

 _"You're perfect hostage, love. The wife of da Mob Boss of ToonTown-- 90% of da city would do anything 'ta make sure you're safe, me included. But it's okay. I already know what he's gonna try 'ta do."_ Bendy calmly responds. _"Just try not 'ta scream in about 2 minutes."_

 _"Oh dear god. Don't send me into early labor. It's too soon."_ You retort, causing your husband to laugh within your head.

_"I promise you'll be fine. I love you, baby doll."_

_"I love you too. Don't fucking die, or I'll bring you back from the dead somehow so I can slap you for abandoning me."_

Bendy chuckles to himself at your semi-serious threat and subtly adjusts his stance, widening his legs a bit so it's harder to knock him down. He already has an idea of what the guy is going to do. The man is trapped like a rat, and is likely going to be _desperate_ for a hostage to try and wriggle his way out of this nasty situation he's inadvertently created. The guy looks like he's ready to charge, which probably means that he's going to try and draw the knife not so subtly peeking out of his coat pocket, then he'll try to charge through the barrier of bodies that block his way towards _you._ The thought of a knife held close to your neck makes Bendy want to growl, but he can't reveal that he's currently waiting for the guy to move. He's getting antsy though, so Bendy won't have to wait long. _Matter of fact..._

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49972082946/in/dateposted/)

The guy snaps up out of his seat and bum rushes towards you and the others, drawing the knife out of his coat pocket. He's charging, and the cops don't want to shoot out of fear of hitting you or a civilian, so they just scream for the guy to stop. Bendy, however, is prepared. He immediately turns his body and braces his feet against the ground so he can't be shoved. The guy knocks into your husband, who forcefully pushes the breath out of his lungs with a hard shove of his elbow into the guy's diaphragm. The guy falls to his knees gasping and coughing for air, only to go very still when Bendy pushes the barrel of his revolver against the guy's face. He clicks the safety off and places his finger over the trigger.

"Don't. Move." Bendy says calmly, staring down at the guy who just stares back at your husband, wide-eyed and in shock that he figured him out so quickly. The police immediately move to arrest the guy, who is now having a complete mental breakdown over the entire mess-- screaming, crying, the whole shebang. You stand there, breathless and in shock. Everything happened so fast, it feels like you went around the world in 20 seconds just now. Are you even breathing? Are you even alive? Is your spirit floating above your body? What's going on? Did you die? Oh god, the baby. Is the baby okay?

Bendy and Cuphead talk to the police, giving their statements on what happened for their records. Mugman gently places his hand on your shoulder, causing you to violently startle and flail your arms around to get everyone's hands off of you, only to calm down immediately upon realizing it's just Mugman checking to see if you're alright. You place your hand over your heart, trying to slow down it's frantic beating. Your chest heaves with each breath, and you have to force yourself to close your eyes so you can try to calm down, but you only to snap them back open because staring at nothing but darkness feels a little too much like being dead right now.

"Oh... Mugsy, it's just you... I'm sorry, I thought..." You pant, trailing off as you lose your breath. He places his hand on your shoulder once more, frowning when he finds you're trembling. 

"It's okay, Batty. I understand. You're probably in shock, which is totally normal after something like this. Just take a couple deep breaths, and you'll be alright." Mugman says, speaking in the soft voice he typically uses to help Cala calm down whenever she gets anxious before work. Its amazingly effective because his voice is so naturally soft and soothing, and your anxiety levels go back down to normal fairly quickly. Smiling appreciatively, you nod your head at him before moving to give him a tight hug. The embrace surprises him, though he doesn't seem to mind because he quickly hugs you back with a bashful giggle. You lightly pat his hand before softly murmuring 'thank you.'

"You should call Cala and Bon Bon. They'll want to hear what happened from you and Cuphead personally rather than the media. I'd do it now, because people are probably already tweeting about this and posting videos on their social media." You advise him after pulling back so you can look him in the eye. 

"Right. I forget sometimes that the media hounds you and Bendy and likes to report your every move, especially if it's heroic. You're right-- I should call her right away! Uh... _How do you think I should say it?"_ He asks you with a nervous smile. "I've never done this before..."

"Just calmly explain that the two of you are alright, but that you need to tell her something happened. Repeat that several times and _emphasize_ it, because the moment you say 'something happened' they're automatically going to assume the worst and think that you're dying and bleeding out." You explain with a gentle nod as you rub your belly to soothe yourself.

"Should I give them the address of the restaurant? I have it memorized. 212 Ruby Boulevard, right?" Mugman questions with a thoughtful tilt of his head, as he digs into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone. You blink several times in surprise-- neither you nor Bendy have given either of the Cup Brother's the address of this place, so for him to just pull it off the top of his head is... _amazing._ He much do this a lot, because he chuckles at the look of bewilderment on your face before shyly shrugging his shoulders and admitting a little known fact; "I have an eidetic memory, sometimes known as a photographic memory."

"Y-Yeah, that's right. That's... that's amazing. So... do you remember the first time that we met? Because I can't even remember if I ate breakfast this morning." You gigglesnort. "My memory is shitty."

Mugman smiles and eagerly nods. "I remember it very well. Bendy pulled up to the restaurant in a Red Corvette Convertible, the 1962 model. I remember because Cuphead mentioned that a fancy car pulled up into the parking lot, and I warned him to act professionally in case it was customer with a large part. Then you and Bendy came in. You were wearing strappy black heels and a red latex dress that Cuphead _would not_ shut the hell up about for _days_ afterwards." He says with a playful scoff. "Bendy ordered an old fashioned, and you ordered a Chardonnay. I remember because I was the one who made it in the back."

"Wow. That's-- Wow." You sputter out in awe, blinking owlishly. "That's amazing, but-- I gotta ask because I'm nosy. Why wouldn't he stop talking about it? The dress. I mean... I know I tend to dress... _provocatively,_ but... I'm confused as to why _that_ dress in particular."

Mugman blushes deeply and giggles as he nervously rubs the back of his head. "Ohhh... Bendy is going to kill me for this..."

" **NO I WON'T**. **IT'S OKAY** , **JUST TELL HER SHE'S SEXY**." comically shouts your husband from across the restaurant before he turns his attention back to the police as if it's no big deal, making you and Mugman laugh heartily.

"Hahaha! Sorry, I forgot that dunderhead has the greatest sense of hearing in all of ToonTown. Well, uh... as long as I won't get killed for it, I'm sure I can tell you. Cuphead won't give a damn. Just don't go rubbing it in Bon Bon's face, because she might see it as competition rather than harmless fun. But uh... I don't know if you're aware of it or not, but you're... um.... _Jeez, this is different. I feel like a pervert._ ANYWAY! Uh... you're... quite addictive." Mugman says as he struggles to explain.

"Addictive? I'm confused. I _entirely_ expected a different word." You snort.

"I _was_ going to use a different word, but my brain chickened out and I got scared." Mugman giggles out before he furrows his brows together and decides to try a different approach. "Um... Okay, let me do this my way instead of trying to approach this like Cuphead would. I don't know how else to say this politely but you're... _a very, very attractive woman, Batty."_ Mugman says while dropping his voice a couple octaves. _Jesus Christ, you didn't know he could do that._

Your eyebrows shoot up in surprise at his words. For some reason, that statement just sounds different when it's coming out of sweet, "innocent" Mugman's mouth, whom you're sure isn't quite as innocent as he portrays himself to be. His words don't _arouse_ you by any means, but... let's just say that if Mugman tried, you bet he'd be a bigger lady killer than Cuphead. He's got all the characteristics-- charming, cute, and sweet. Still... there's more. You can feel it, lurking beneath the surface. What's that saying? **Good boys are just bad boys that haven't gotten caught yet?** Hmm. Something along those lines.

Anyway.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're trying to say, Mugs. I appreciate the compliment but I'm confused." You chuckle.

Mugman chuckles and blushes deeply. He stutters and struggles to explain what he actually means, but thankfully he doesn't have to. Bendy has arrived, and he surprises you by taking you by the hand from behind so he can dramatically twirl you around before pulling your dizzy form right up against his body. A few girls nearby swoon at the romantic gesture, giggling when your cheeks deepen in color and your eyelashes flutter as you struggle to think clearly after being dramatically spun around the way you just were. Your mind is hazy, and thickly clouded with desire but you manage to break through it, even if only partially. Bendy's eyes are half-lidded, and his lips are just barely parted as he exhales a soft, drawn out breath that tickles your face. He cocks his head to the side, and hovers his lips just above yours as he purrs a single word in the deepest voice he can manage;

_"Hi."_

"Heyyyy." You giggle nervously, trying and failing to not get affected by the lustful energy radiating off of your hubby. Mugman smirks and shakes his head in amusement. Allowing Bendy to take over the conversation, Mugman dismisses himself and steps away from all the chaos of the police taking comments from witnesses so he can call Cala and Bon to let them know what went down. Meanwhile, Bendy's hands slide over your curves and down your sides before finding purchase on your hips. His fingers grip possessively, and his tail comes up to curl around you. His oddly lustful and possessive nature throws you off-- you had expected him to be concerned.

You supposes he must be able to sense your confusion, because he comments on it; "Confused, Baby Batsy? Don't be. I'm showing some females in the room dat I'm not interested in 'dem. Heard 'em talkin' 'ta each other while they were ooglin' my ass as I was talkin 'ta da police. Also, it gives me a reason 'ta have my hands on you." He explains smoothly.

Mmm, that makes sense. Hehehe, well _you're_ not going to complain!

When you nod, Bendy breaks out into a grin before lowering his voice to a whisper as he furrows his brows together. He rests his forehead against yours and raises one hand up to caress your cheek out of concern. He hadn't gotten to check on you as soon as he'd have liked to, so he's trying to make up for it now by being overtly affectionate. "Are you alright, my dearly beloved? You didn't get hurt in da scuffle, did you?"

"No, I'm okay. I was shocked and confused, but Mugman helped me calm down and distracted me by talking to me about something else... though, I wish I got to hear what he was going to say to my question." You admit with a soft giggle.

Bendy chuckles darkly and nods, but then he forces his thoughts into your head, surprising you by saying what Mugman could not bring himself to say about you; _"Mugman was trying 'ta politely say dat Cuphead was very interested in you when he met you. Cuphead likes feisty girls and **mmmmm,** **you are fiesty.** Mugman, however, is polite and doesn't like 'ta say crude things all dat often, whereas Cuphead and I don't give a fuck. There's not really a polite way of saying "Hey, my brother wanted 'ta fuck you", so he was at a loss of words. Da point is, my dear, dat Cuphead would have tried 'ta make a move had you not been with me at da time, because you are a very beautiful woman. Any remnants of those desires 'ta have a one night stand with you are gone, though, since he has Bon Bon now."_

Your eyes widen as his thoughts echo within your skull, and you swallow thickly before murmuring a soft whisper of 'Oh. I get it now.' out loud. Bendy chuckles and nods his head before lightly pecking you on the lips. His hands go back to your hips, and he tilts his head to the side before asking; "What do you want 'ta do now? You're in control, baby girl."

"Mugman stepped outside to call the girls and let them know what happened. They'll be here soon, if I had to guess. As for what I want to do... I was thinking we could finish our meals, chat with the girls when they arrive, and then... maybe go home? I'm feeling anxious. I'm hungry, but I really don't want to stay here longer than I have to."

Cuphead and Mugman come rushing over, and hear the last part of your conversation. Cuphead has finished giving the police his _thorough_ statement, and Mugman has finished his phone call with the girls. Maybe they have a suggestion as to what to do next? Hopefully. You and Bendy move to stand side-by side, with his arm and tail around your waist to keep you close to him at all times. Obviously, he's feeling a little anxious, judging by the way the flat part of his tail rubs little circles into your skin. Mugman is the first to inform you of what he thinks after he and his brother arrive;

"I finished the call with the girls. They'd prefer to meet at the house, that way they aren't swamped by police and don't have to fight with them to get behind the caution tape. Police are still hovering around the entrance, trying to get people to stay back unless they're trying to get inside for food. It might be a good idea to stay at our place for awhile and lay low for a couple of hours until the media stops freaking out, because I checked twitter and videos of Bendy protecting you are all over the place. You've been viral for 5 minutes and everyone is freaking out." Mugman says. You visibly cringe at that last bit-- grrrreaaat, your parents are going to panic. Gotta call them on the way home, then.

Cuphead smoothly rolls his shoulders before making a suggestion of his own, one that your stomach very much agrees with; "We could ask them to make us to-go boxes. I'm sure if Bendy asked, they'd make a fresh batch for us to take home, if you both really want. We have a few minutes, because Mugman said the girls are on the other side of town." He says with a shrug. Considering how hungry you are, that actually sounds like a very good idea. Their house looked cozy from what you could see on the video call earlier, which is something very appealing to your frantic mind at the moment. You just want to eat and to hide, and their house seems like the best place to do that. So you look at Bendy, seeking out his approval which he gives to you through a strong nod and a smile.

"Yeah, we could do dat." He murmurs softly while tightening his grip on your waist ever so slightly, as he stares back at you. "We could definitely do dat."

* * *

Today... has been interesting.

During the car ride to Mugman and Cuphead's house, you called your parents to inform them of what happened. As you're putting the phone on speaker, your mom answers the phone crying, freaking out and hyperventilating about the video that is _all_ over twitter, saying she saw it the moment it had been posted. After cursing under your breath, you and your husband try to get her to relax and to ensure her that everything is alright. The both of you take turns explaining that you just got out of the restaurant, and were just able to get away from all the chaos. After promising that the both of you are okay, she calms down considerably and begins to ask for the details. Bendy kindly explains everything that happened, even explaining that two of his friends, _Cuphead and Mugman,_ surrounded you in order to protect you and the baby. Your mother _immediately_ demands to meet these two men at a later date so she can personally thank them. Cuphead and Mugman eagerly agree because they are excited to meet the woman who birthed you, but are largely unaware they have also just accepted their fate to be smothered by a lot of excited hugs and affectionate squeezes. Probably even a kiss on the cheek or two.

You'll tell them what they got themselves into before they actually meet her. _Maybe._

After saying goodbye to your mother, Bendy drove you back to Mugman and Cuphead's house. Since you were the first to arrive at the house, you were able to take your time unloading the car. This means grabbing everyone's left overs and things at your own paces, instead of the rushed, hurried frantic pace you originally thought you would be using. It's probably better that you arrived first, that way so the girls aren't anxiously pacing the doorway as they wait for you.

You all piled into the house, got settled and ate your food. After everyone finished eating and cleaning up after themselves, you all just watched TV until the girls arrived, both in a panicked state. Cala and Bon practically tackled both Mugman and Cuphead to the floor, screaming and crying in relief. You and Bendy watched from your spot on the couch, where the both of you are nestled together comfortable. Patiently, you wait for the girl's anxiety levels to calm down enough and the moment they do, they both rush to you and Bendy, hugging the both of you as they sniffle and sob. It takes awhile for you to reassure them that everything is okay, and you have to use your abilities more than once to get them to relax. Once they calm down, you and Bendy spend the rest of the day at their house, just chit-chatting with everyone as you wait for the media to calm down enough to go home. You don't expect much havoc on the street, but it's better safe than sorry. You remember how bad traffic was after your kidnapping-- you had the hardest time getting home. You'd _really_ not like a repeat of that incident.

By the time you and Bendy get home, it's dark outside.

Bendy pulls up to the estate, _which you have yet to name._ Calling it the 'Stein Estate' sounds too much like it belongs to just you and Bendy. Even though it IS your house, the other crew members live here too, and they deserve a piece of recognition. Plus, it's such a large house and piece of land... it deserves a name worthy enough to describe it's beauty. **Perhaps some suggestions could be made? It would be helpful.**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49970922222/in/photostream/)

It takes the both of you a hot minute to find the bedroom, mostly because your beloved husband hasn't quite got the lay down of the house right just yet. When you do find it though, you gasp at the sight of the bedroom. It's decorated just how you've envisioned it, and you can't help but excitedly rush to press appreciative kisses to your husband's lips the moment the both of you walk through the door. He's confused at first as to why you're rushing to him with this big smile on your pretty face. However when your body collides with his, his hands instinctively come to your hips to hold you steady. His eyes widen in surprise when you suddenly lock lips with him, but when the shock wears off his eyes flutter shut and he begins to kiss you back. He moans softly into the kiss, sliding his hands from your hips towards your back where they then travel up your spine so he can hold you close. His tail sways happily behind him, even when you break the intense kiss a few minutes later. His half-lidded eyes blink a few times, and then he breathlessly smiles before swallowing thickly.

"Well..." He begins to speak, trying to clear his head of the lusty fog that has taken over. "I take it you like da room. Did I do good?"

"Mhm. You did wonderful... so wonderful, in fact, that I'd like to _**reward**_ you." You reply with a soft smile.

"Reward me? What do you mean by--... Ohhhh!" Bendy arches an eyebrow as he replies, only to widen his eyes as he figures out what you're talking about and eagerly nods his head in response. You giggle and peck him on the lips really quickly before rushing off to the dressing room to get ready, while Bendy grabs a wooden chair from the side of the room, places it in the center of the room, and sits down in it.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49977441643/in/photostream/)

When you come out of the dressing room, you're wearing a very strappy bondage lingerie set that makes Bendy's veins feel like they're on fire. He wants to get up from the chair and rush over to feel you up, but he knows better. You're in complete control and unless you say so, he can't touch you or the baby bump... no matter how good you look. So he just does what he can; adjust his position in his chair and hold his hands behind his back as he waits for you to get the 'play box' from underneath the bed. Though... you seem to be intent on teasing him first. You take slow, leisurely steps towards him. There's a bright smile on your face, and a naughty glimmer in your eye that tells Bendy there is _so much_ in store for him tonight.

"Are you ready?" You murmur softly. 

"Mhm. I am." says your squirmy husband.

"And the safe word?" You ask with a tilt of your head.

"Ink." He replies confidently. You smile and nod your head in approval before shuffling towards the bed. Bending over to reach under the bed causes your husband to heatedly groan at the sight of your panty-clad behind, which makes you chuckle. After grabbing the box, you place it on the bed and flick it open. Inside the box is a plethora of things for you to play with-- mostly things you can put on Bendy. Vibrating cock rings, handcuffs, blindfolds, ropes of various materials... You intend to use most of these tonight. Not all, but most.

You slowly raise your head to look at your husband, and give him a sweet smile and a single order; "Strip... but leave that red bow tie of yours on."

"M-My bow tie?" He stutters with wide, uncertain eyes. _  
_

You smirk wickedly and nod your head softly. "Mhm. Oh yes. _I want to pull on it."_

Bendy swallows thickly and nods his head before softly murmuring out; "Yes Ma'am."

As Bendy stands up and undresses, you search through the box for what you want to play with first. There's three things you're thinking of-- padded handcuffs, a blindfold, and a specialized silicone cock ring that is called a 'taint teaser'. You're excited to use this toy in particular, because you discovered a couple months ago that sweet ol' Bendy likes having his perineum stimulated. Since the taint works like a g spot, you think it'll be fun to stimulate with a vibrating toy. This particular toy slides on just like a cock ring, and sits behind the balls. There's an extension that reaches down and cups the taint, where a ribbed edge stimulates it as the toy vibrates. You have an app on your phone to control the intensity, and you are _so very excited to try it out!_

As Bendy is re-tying his red bow tie around his neck, you come over and surprise him by sliding the cock ring on. He gawks at you like he's offended, though he's actually surprised that you would just come over and man-handle his junk the way you did. But when you giggle and explain what it's for, he can't deny the way his body reacts to the idea of him being stimulated in such a way. His cock visibly jumps, causing your sweet husband to blush a deep shade of grey all across his cheeks. He turns his head to hide his bashful face from you, but you use the opportunity to surprise him and use the app on your phone to switch the snug-fitting toy on. It vibrates at a low frequency, but it startles Bendy none the less just the way you hoped it would. The effects... _are immediate._

His knees wobble and a soft, whimpery moan leaves his lips as he forces himself to sit back down on the chair for some sense of stability. He sits on the edge of it in hopes that he doesn't add any extra pressure to the toy, but you don't like that because it's technically cheating. Tucking the phone into your cleavage, you walk back over to the bed and grab a set of padded handcuffs. You quickly rush back over, and gently ask him to _properly sit down on the seat and lean back_ so you can cuff his hands behind the back of the wooden chair. He whines, but does as he is asked, loudly gasping when the toy is pressed further against his taint as a result. He whines and bites his lower lip, trying to resist the urge to moan as you cuff his hands behind him. You place the cuff keys on the nearby vanity so they don't get lost in the fun. All that's left is to blindfold Bendy, which you do with a thick silken cloth. After carefully tying it across his eyes, you're ready to play. Once you are all set up, you grab your phone out from your cleavage and carefully kneel in front of your husband on the floor so you have a clear view of _everything._

Oooh, he's even spread his legs apart for you. How _delightful!_

"How do you feel?" You purr, looking him up and down and openly enjoying the spectacle before you.

He's trembling, but only slightly. Still, the vision of his entire body shaking from head to toe as his chest steadily rises and falls is _gorgeous,_ and you can feel that familiar ache of desire between your leg reaching a fever pitch. You want him, you do... but you want to play some more first. There are many levels of intensity on the app to play with, and you're only on level 1 of like... 5? You're not sure. You could check...

Yup. 5 levels. Let's kick it up to 2, shall we?

You change the vibration frequency to level 2, and grin wickedly when a breathy, shuddery moan forces it's way out of his lungs and past his parted lips. His stiff erection bobs in the air, while his body forces him to buck his hips as a knee-jerk reaction. He bites down on his lower lip and whimpers as he shuffles and adjusts his hips to try and lessen the intensity of the vibrating toy. Without touching him, you lean forward and blow cool air onto his cock, causing him to shudder in delight. _"P-Please..."_ He begs, though he's not really sure for what. Relief? More pleasure? More pressure? Your pussy? A higher level, perhaps? He's not sure what he wants, all he knows is that he wants to be good for you and that his cock feels fucking _amazing._ All those sensitive nerve endings in his pelvis are working overtime, causing him to shudder and shiver like he's cold. His tail is wagging rapidly, swinging to and fro as he tries to remain as calm as possible, though he is _definitely_ not calm. Or at least, he doesn't look or feel like it. 

A bead of pre cum forms on the very tip of his cock, and you contemplate licking it up. You flicker your eyes up to your husband's face, watching for a moment as he nervously chews on his lower lip and worries it between his teeth. He bounces his leg as he tries to keep calm, trying to breath as deep as possible to stay sane... and it is this struggle that causes you to decide to not only to lick up the bead, but to suck on the entire head of his cock. He arches his back and cries out your name, _your real name,_ in surprise. You swirl your tongue over the head of his cock a few times, causing him to whine out a weak whisper of _'fuck!'_

"I wish... I wish I could watch!" He whimpers, unable to see anything but darkness, unable to feel anything but _intense pleasure_. "I wish I could see how b-beautiful you look between my legs... Oh, fuck I bet you look so good w-with... y-your ass and your per-perky tits all dressed up in dat red lingerie! _Fuck!"_

You hum appreciatively before releasing his cock with a wet pop. Bendy hears you shuffle away from your previous spot on the ground, but he doesn't know where you're moving to. He can't really see, but he can _hear._ His hearing is exceptional, but he hasn't had to use it to paint a clear picture of his surroundings in awhile. He tries to tune his senses, trying to figure out where you are. As a result of his focus, however, the sensitivity in the rest of his body increases which causes him to whimper once more. He tries his best to muddle through it, despite his heavy breathing and constant whimpering. Are you behind him... ? No... Beside him? _Fuck,_ he can't figure out where you are! Where could you possibly--

_Wait._

Bendy feels something brush against his cheek, causing him to startle and flinch at first. He relaxes, however, when he realizes it's just your hand and quickly leans into your touch, sighing in relief as you rub little circles into his skin... only to suddenly tense up when you increase the vibrator to level 3. Then as added torture, your delicate fingers wrap his cock and begin to stroke him off at a steady pace. He gasps and then bucks his hips up into your fist out of shock, letting out a loud, drawn out moan in the process. Liquid arousal drools from his dick effectively coating the entirety of his cock in it, which acts as a form of lube that allows your hand to glide over his member with ease while still being able to maintain a firm grip.

"Please!" he begs sweetly as he trembles and twitches from hypersensitivity. "Please take off my blindfold! I want 'ta watch!"

"Ohh, do you now?" You purr deliciously to drive his sex drive up. "I suppose you could watch... _if you call me by my proper title?"_

 _" **Mistresssssssss**!"_ He hisses out desperately, only to suddenly wail (quite loudly) when you suddenly speed up the pace of your hand as a reward. The hand that had been caressing his face grips the very edge of his blindfold and rips it over his head, allowing him to finally see. He turns his head, realizing you have been standing at his left. He whimpers before quickly lurching to press a heated kiss to your lips, groaning in deep satisfaction when you allow him to do so. He whines into the kiss, fighting against his restraints because he wants to touch you so very badly. When he parts his lips away from yours, he looks down at his cock and _groans._

His dick is coated in a thick sheen of pre-cum, and your fingers are covered in his sticky arousal. He heatedly moans through clenched teeth and adjusts his footing so he can begin to eagerly thrust his hips upward and into your waiting fist. Bendy bites down hard on his lower lip, moaning as a heady cloud of lust overtakes his mind. He can feel himself pulse against your fingertips, which in turn makes him blush because he doesn't recall ever being this hard before.

You watch closely as he rocks his pelvis up into your hand, unable to hold back the cacophony of moans, gasps and groans that leave his sweet lips. He rolls his eyes into the back of his head and rolls his head back, letting it hang as he drowns in the raw arousal shooting through his entire being while you stroke him off at a rapid pace. He snaps his head back up, however, when he feels you begin to nibble across his chest. He looks down at you and watches through half lidded eyes as you nibble, lick and suck your way across his chest, leaving a trail of dark marks and hickeys behind. He's panting hard, and sweat is starting to dribble down his forehead as he tries _really hard_ not to cum. 

Then you grab your phone and increase the toy to level 4... _**and then you max it out at level 5, and he loses his shit.**_

The ribbed edges vibrate against his taint, pushing against his g-spot, which causes him to sob and beg you for mercy as pressure builds within his poor throbbing dick. He frantically begs you to let him out of restraints, begging and pleading with you to allow him to take you because he's close, _he's so fucking close_ that he can feel it. So the moment you nod your head, he doesn't even give you time to grab the key and unlock him.

_He just breaks the handcuffs._

Once the cuffs are broken, he rips the fucking cuffs off of his wrists and tosses them aside before rushing towards you. He picks you up off the floor, lifting you up into the air and forcing you to wrap your legs around his waist. He then walks you over to the bed and carefully sets you down onto the bed, allowing you to get on all fours. Once you've presented yourself to him, he dives for you and immediately rams his cock right into home base, causing the both of you to groan heatedly. He sets a rapid pace, knowing he's probably not going to last very long. Thankfully, you're so turned on that it doesn't take you long to catch up with him. He repeatedly drives the head of his cock into your g-spot, groaning and moaning your name, chanting it over and over, and over until--!

His cock suddenly bursts and coats the walls of your tight cunt, and the sense of pressure causes you to orgasm right on the spot. The both of you cling to one another, moaning and whimpering each other's names while Bendy eagerly rocks his hips against your pelvis, working out every last drop of cum that he has to offer you. Your essence coats his cock completely, and once his seed has been spilled, he collapses on the bed beside you.

The two of you lay there, panting as you stare into each other's eyes. The room smells of sweat and sex, but you don't really care at the current moment. All you care about is holding each other closely in your arms and laying there in bed while the rest of the world revolves around the both of you. Bendy smiles breathlessly as he reaches down and rips the toy off, flinging it across the room, while you lazily turn it off with your phone. Bendy wraps his arms around you and holds you close to your chest, as the both of you pant.

"I'm... exhausted." He giggles.

"Me too. Wow." You reply back, sounding on the verge of sleep. Bendy's hand comes up to caress the side of your face, and you smile while placing your hand on top of his.

"You're so gorgeous... I love you so much." He says sleepily.

"I love you too... Sleepy sleep?"

"Sleepy sleep." He confirms with a nod.

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hello babies. 😘  
> So, did you enjoy yourself? How about that smut? What did you think? Let me know your favorite scenes of the fanfic, your favorite lines, your favorite parts of the smut-- let me know it all! I'm hungry for feedback! :D  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! They keep me going, and I appreciate the support!
> 
> Also, I'm going through some health things atm so it might take me a minute to get back in the swing of things!
> 
> Love yo faces and see you in the next one!  
> -Mistress


End file.
